EP 2 510 590 B1 discloses a heavy plug connector that may be fitted with various plug connector modules. The individual contact elements of the plug connector modules may be bridged via so-called adaptor elements.
However, this bridging arrangement is permanent and active as long as the adaptor element is attached on the plug connector module. The bridging arrangement cannot be interrupted in the plugged state. Plug connector modules of this type may therefore only be used in current circuits that may be at least temporarily interrupted if by way of example a plug connector that is connected is pulled out.
The German Patent and Trademark Office has researched the following prior art in the priority application with regard to the current application: DE 31 44 580 A1; DE 34 42 056 A1; DE 44 28 323 A1; DE 10 2005 041 472 A1 and DE 10 2016 204 743 A1.